Jack o vampiro
by dark1athena
Summary: Jack D. É um vampiro de 26 anos mas aparência de 16 anos que entra no vida dos Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

Jack o vampiro

Capitulo 1

Outro dia entediante no meu emprego no KO Burger, mesmo sendo um vampiro tenho que manter as aparências para evitas suspeitas tenho a aparência de 16 anos mais na real sou 10 anos mais velho .O dia que fui transformado foi o dia da minha morte minha criadora Renata uma vampira de 500 anos mas aparenta ter 20 me lembro da dor e acordar para nova vida mas pelo menos vale apena experimentar meu nome é Jack Darby.

O grande problema de ser imortal que as aventuras sempre te se .Voltei a realidade.

Saindo do trabalho quando o meu celular toca:

- Oi , mãe ,acabei de sair.

-Não, não vou ao Baile

- A experiência sugere que eu nunca corte um tapete

-A não ser que eu o esteja roubando.

-Tenha cuidado .A aqui é Jasper

-te amo mãe

Nossa em todos esses anos eu nunca vi uma moto assim, com certeza não é daqui .Derepente sinto o cheiro de Sierra.

-Como vão as coisas Sierra

Sinto estou sendo observado mas oque não tem nada a não ser aquele carros roxos ali ,mas eles não tem cheiro tem algo errado aqui .Droga essa moto saiu andando esses carros roxos atrás.

-Não solte

-Quem disse isso

A moto parou e eu desci e corri como humano quero ver o vai acontecer .Olha o carro como ele é feio.

-Suba

E eu ainda tenho que fingir ser humano então começa a gritaria .E ela ainda inventa de pular de uma altura aproximadamente 6 metros .

- Isso acaba aqui cons.

Ela é um robô

Começa a luta ela corre em alta velocidade e bate nos outros robôs.

- O que são eles

-Carros que fala e vira robô ou ao contrario

Surge um outro um amarelo ele toma uma surra e o garoto grita:

-Deixa ele em paz

Que garoto burro pensei correndo pelo esgoto.

-Continua correndo

Aquele amarelo pelos seus pensamentos ele não é mal.

-bip ,bip

-obrigado

responde o garoto

- Não olhe para trás

- O quê vimos

-Não faço ideia mas não quero descobri

quero sim pensei continuamos correndo.

POV Arcee base

-Os cons seriam sucata se eu não fosse distraída pelo humano

-Humano

-bip biip

- Dois garotos

-Acho que um segundo nos viu em ação, eu não sei

-Se os Decepticons estão vindo qualquer um visto como aliado estará em perigo.

- Um deles o mais velho ficou com os olhos vermelhos de repente. E meu corpo começou a tremer e meus extintos dizia para fugir dele.

-Estranho

PoV Jack

Fazendo o colégio de novo é horrível .Saindo do colégio a moto maldita avista .Esse garoto não me deixa em paz.

-Raf oi

-olha vamos deixas essa historia no passado ok

-bip, bip

- de novo não

vou sai de fininho aquela moto está me seguindo vou entrar no beco

-Relaxa, eu só quero conversar com você.

-Não seria melhor você ir embora eu quero vocês me deixa em paz.

-Olhe Jack certo. A sua segurança é exatamente porque Optimus Prime pede sua presença.

-Não

-Você pode estar em perigo, você é um dos poucos que nos viram

Deixo meus olhos vermelhos aparecer , vejo o rosto dela de medo e surpresa .Sinto o cheiro da Miko

-Cara, o que esta esperando

-Não vou adeus.

Saiu correndo na minha velocidade de vampiro.

PoV Arcee

o que ele é .Com certeza não é humano, aquela velocidade e seus olhos e nem o vi sair preciso falar com Optimus.

-Garota vem

-Ta bom

Na base Autobot

-Arcee não era dois humanos

-Sim mas o outro é diferente.

-Como

-Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, ele saiu em uma velocidade que minha óticas não eram capaz de acompanhar o que ele é.

A base inteira estava em choque

- Impossível, acho que você esta com defeito

-Ela não ta eu vi aquilo não é normal

-Se ele não vem ate nós, então nós iremos atrás dele.

Ele começou a explicar mas nem prestei atenção

-Ratchet eu coloquei um rastreador nele.

-Bom isso fica mais simples que acha-lo.

-Optimus tenho a localização do garoto

- Bom .Autobots vamos rodar

Pov Jack

Ela me colocou um rastreador bom então vou deixar vocês me seguirem. Corri atem os limite de Jasper encontrei uma pedra e me sentei e esperando eles me seguir, uma luz verde apareceu e nela saiu 4 robôs.

-Olha final mente apareceram, mas acho que isso pertence a vcs.

Antes que pudessem falar eu joguei o rastreador

-Prazer meu nome é...

eu o corto

-Seu nome é Optimus Prime líder dos Autobots, você o amarelo é Bumblebee um batedor , você de de azul é Arcee um SIC, o de verde é Bulkhead e tem um quinto seu nome é Ratchet que não esta no momento,vocês são organismos robóticos do planeta Cybertronian que por causa de uma guerra estão aqui e o que parece seus inimigos veio também .Oi miko, Raf

Seus rosto estava em choque total ate que um resolveu falar.

-Como vc sabe

-Vai ter que descobrir

-venha com temos que ter esta conversa em um lugar adequado.

-Você não aceita um não nem

-Não

-Então vamos acabar com essa palhaçada.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack o vampiro

Capitulo 2

Pov. Jack

Passamos pelo portal verde que eles chamam de ponte terrestre, ao sair tinha uma base com um computador enorme uma área menor que Raf e Miko saíram correndo e foram para lá pelo que eu li nos pensamentos deles tão tendo descobrir como eu sou rápido e meus olhos muda de cor nem imaginam , todos começaram a olhar para mim o líder resolveu falar:

-Jack,como você sabe disso? Optimos questiona

Comecei a andar de cima com as criança olhando para todo.

-Bom é muito obvio que eu sou diferente. Jack responde com fosse obvio

-Sim percebemos seus olhos mudam de cor... Optimos para em surpresa

Eles parou e arregalou os olhos quando viu meus olhos cor de sangue e minhas presas ,os humanos como sempre não perceberam.

-Você corre em uma velocidade que não permite nós te ver poderia nos disser?

-Não vou falar. Jack responde em um grande mal-humor

O Bulkead se aproximo irritado:

-Olha o respeito garoto só queremos saber da verdade então respeito:

-Acredite se eu tivesse te desrespeitando eu ta ria sendo grosseiro eu te chamaria de um monte de lixo verde ambulante. Jack insulta

Sua mão virou uma bola e foi me acertar mas eu o parei com uma mão, jogando ele na parede fazendo um grande buraco na parecia surpresos

-Calma os dois .Jack porque você não vai nos contar? Optimos mantendo sempre o controle

- Simples eu tenho regras a segui e não vou correr o risco de perder a cabeça e se quiserem descobrir ter investigar e ligar os fatos.

O medbot começou levar ele para a área medica sendo ajudado por Bumblebee . Raf chegou perto de mim e falou:

-Pelo seus olhos indica que você esta mitologia. questionou

-Esta certo

O medbot chegou e fez uma luz vermelha passar por mim e tirou um tipo de pendrave e colocou no computador começou a estudar.

Pov. **Ratchet**

Os dados deste ser humano são impossível estou comparando ao banco de dados humanos como pode existir algo assim.

-Optimus temos um problema. Falou com medo e choque na voz

Optimos chegou logo olhou para Jack que nos olhava com um sorriso.

-Então você descobriu o que ele è.

-E suas habilidades também.

-Quais são? O líder perguntou

-Velocidade e força sobre-humanas, sentidos apurados, regeneração , hipnose e e..le é i...imortal. Ratchet responde sem acredita

Pov. Jack

Eles me olham como eu fosse um fantasma estou ouvindo a conversa.

-Ratchet tem um nome politicamente correto.

Arcee resolveu falar

-O que ele é Ratchet?

-Ele é um Vampiro

Pov. Autora base Autobot

O silencio foi total ate que Bulkead disse:

-O que é um vampiro?

Todos estava em choque para responder essa pergunta ate que Jack começou a explicar.

-Vampiro é um morto-vivo que precisa de sangue para sobreviver que é uma criatura imortal.

-Então você já esta morto?

-Sim já estou morto á 10 anos

A surpresa e era de esta no ambiente .Todos pensavam como? Quando? Porque ? Jack resolve falar calmamente para todos.

-È normal ficar assim, afinal de contas não é fácil encontrar um sobrenatural , mais tarde eu contarei minha historia agora preciso voltar para casa.

O líder se aproximo para o jovem

-Arcee será sua protetora embora você não precise mas para que se arriscar.

-Esta bem não adianta mesmo discutir com você.

Arcee se transforma e leva Jack para casa.

Pov. Autora Nemesis

Todos os candidatos da Nemesis estavam mais confiantes de sua vitória sobre os Autobots. Mas nos corredores sombrios lá estava ele o próprio Megatron com uma sede foras por destruição e caos.

Nota: Espero que tenha gostados

Confesso sou muito fã de vampiros tipo Anjos da Noite, Vampire Diaries e outros.


End file.
